


Behind Literal Closet Doors

by M_ichael



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos De Vil - Freeform, Cruella is Cruel whodda thunk, Homophobia, Implied Parental Abuse, Jay of Agrabah, Let My Boys Be Soft, M/M, cruella de vil - Freeform, in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ichael/pseuds/M_ichael
Summary: Jay and Carlos have been together for a few months, only seeing each other in secret. Knowing the Isle, it was smart to hide. If only the fur closet was better sound-proofed.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Behind Literal Closet Doors

“You sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Jay asked cautiously, following me up the stairs. “I’ve seen how mad your mom gets, and I don’t want you getti-”

“Hey, if you keep it down, she won’t know,” I whispered to him. I knew what he was referring to, but exactly which instance he was talking about wasn’t important. They all felt the same to me. I did something I wasn’t supposed to, I was punished. It was just normal for me. I wasn’t trying to minimize the situation, but everyone on the isle dealt with shit like this. My situation wasn’t out of the ordinary.

  
Jay continued to follow me quietly up the stairs, and as we passed my mother’s room, I put an ear to the door, listening for any sign that she was here. Luckily for us, it didn’t sound like she was in the “house,” but that didn’t mean we could be any less cautious. My mom had a way of lurking in the shadows when she knew I was home, waiting to catch me doing something, anything, that she could punish me for.

Eventually, we made it to my “room,” if you could call it that. It was actually the fur closet, where my mother kept all of her best furs. When Jay and I started seeing each other, we would often joke about the irony of me living in a literal closet, but it was just between us. It was ours.

  
I carefully opened the door to the closet, expertly maneuvering around the traps that protected the furs. It took Jay a bit longer to get in, but he wasn’t far behind me.

  
“I gotta tell ya,” Jay said, knowing that with the door closed and the furs in front of it there was at least a bit of a sound barrier, “I will never get used to those traps. How do you get through those every night?”

  
“Well,” I started, picking up a few items of clothing I had forgotten about that morning, “It’s like you said: ‘every night.’ I have been doing that since I was…” I pause, genuinely trying to remember when she started using those things. I had to have been… “Five, I think? Or six, I can’t remember.”

  
“Five or six?!” Jay almost started shouting, but I quickly ran over and shushed him, still worried that my mom was home and would hear. He began again, much quieter this time. “No one should have to go through something like that,” he said, gesturing to the fur traps, “just to get to bed.”

  
“Okay, first of all,” I started, trying to make a joke about our mutually shitty situation to lighten the mood, “What bed?” He was well aware of my “bed” situation; the situation being that I didn’t really have one. I had a mat on the floor right below a drafty window.

  
Jay started to open his mouth to refute me, but I wanted to finish my thought.

  
“And second,” I continued, “you’re one to talk about dangerous sleeping arrangements. Which one of us sleeps under a rack of old TV’s that could fall on him at any second?”  
I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

  
“Well,” Jay refuted, looking more awkward than I had ever seen him before. “That’s different. I care about you.”

  
“Jay,” I said, moving closer, closing the gap between us and putting a hand on his shoulder, “you need to care about yourself too.” I knew that all the kids on the isle had problems with that sort of thing; caring about themselves. We had all been taught not to care about anything, especially not ourselves. If kids here cared about anything, it was each other. Because we knew that they were the only reason we were sane or even alive here. I knew that Jay was the reason I was alive on this garbage heap we called home. “At least know that I care about you.”

  
“I know that you do,” Jay said, finally letting some of the tension in his shoulders go. It never really went away, but it was nice to know that I could help alleviate it at least somewhat. “I just worry about you, ‘Los.”

  
“I’ll be fine,” I lied. I never knew if I would ever be “fine,” but I knew that saying that wouldn’t help.

  
Jay put an arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug. We had never hugged in public, and we never thought we would. Hugging was a sign of weakness, and with both of us being very physically affectionate people, it was hard to show how much we cared about each other outside the safety of our rooms. There weren’t many times I would refer to our rooms as “safe” environments, but when it came to this, it was true.

  
We both fell into the hug like it was the last time we would see each other. After a few minutes of standing there, bathing in his embrace, Jay finally let go of me, coughing awkwardly.

  
“So, uhh,” He scrambled for anything to say, “W-what was it you needed my help with?” He always got scatterbrained and awkward when we hugged. Although hugging itself wasn’t inherently sexual, we both craved each other's touch so often that it often carried the same weight.

  
“I just need some help rearranging those,” I pointed to the traps. We both knew that I could easily do this myself, but having someone else here, especially him, made it more fun.  
“Oh, gotcha,” he said, putting on his “all-business” face, ready to get to work.

  
We quickly got all of the traps set up just the way she wanted and ended up sitting on the mat together, my head rested on his shoulder. He had one arm around me, just holding me.  
I eventually turned my head up to look at him, to find that he was already looking at me. He quickly looked away, almost blushing. I chuckled, putting a hand on his cheek and making him look at me. I quickly pulled him into a kiss, letting my hand fall to his chest. The arm he had around me pulled me closer, his other hand coming to rest on my thigh.

  
Eventually, he pulled me so close that I ended up straddling him, deepening our kiss. His hands move to my hips, urging me to start grinding into him. My hands find their way into his hair, gripping the roots for support and tugging a little, knowing just how crazy it drove him.

  
Jay suddenly stood up, taking me with him and slamming me back-first into the wall. We both stilled for a minute, waiting, and listening. After about a minute of waiting and some giggles later, he resumed kissing me, this time with much more passion. I was completely defenseless to him. He was holding me up between the wall and his own muscular body; both my  
legs completely wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, getting lost in the feeling of him kissing me.

  
He swiftly pulled away from my mouth in favor of kissing my neck. His hand roamed down my chest before slipping under my shirt, resting his hand on my waist. I bit my lip, trying to quiet my moans and gasps. His teeth gently grazed my neck, moving down to my collarbone before finding purchase and biting down. I buried my face in his shoulder, muffling my groan of pleasure and pain.

  
It had been a while since we had felt safe enough to do something like this, and these opportunities were few and far between. So when they came, we took advantage.

  
Suddenly, he pulled me off the wall and laid me down on the mat, my legs still wrapped around his hips. He tugged at the hem of my shirt, and I gave the green light by lifting my arms and letting him strip me. He started kissing and nipping his way down my chest as if trying to give special attention to every freckle and birthmark.

  
One of my hands was in his hair, gently tugging with every particularly rough bite. The other was on his shoulder, not-so-subtly urging him to move lower. He didn’t hesitate long before complying, fumbling with my belt a bit before practically ripping it off. He undid the button and fly and looked back up at me for confirmation. I nodded quickly, lifting my hips to make it easier on him.

  
I wanted this moment to last forever. I simply wanted us to be able to be free. Without hiding behind literal closet doors. I knew that in reality, we would have to make this quick. My mother could be home any minute, and I couldn't even begin to imagine the field day she would have if she caught us.

Unfortunately, I wouldn’t have to imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this for a hot minute, not really knowing what to do with it, and eventually decided, at 4 am, why the hell not?


End file.
